Earthclan: The Awakening of Bushkit(book 1)
by Stormwing of Superpower Clan
Summary: One will hold to the ground, one will guard for all, one will feel like no one will. Bushkit will go through the journey of life and find many discoveries, and lose those he holds close to him.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

**This is my first FanFiction story. I apologize for my horrid grammar and spelling.**

* * *

Prologue: Birth

Two silver figures were sitting next to each other. One was a silver cat with a white ear. The other one was a silver tabby. The were meowing quietly to each other.

"You think that she's the one?"

"Yes, she is the one in the prophecy."

"It is time to give them the prophecy."

"Frostcane! What are you doing here?"

"Forget that I'm here! The dark forest cats are here!"

* * *

A dark cat was looking at Silverpelt. Drops of rain fell on her face. She licked her fur, and tasted blood. Her face was expressionless as she padded back to her den.

She poked her head into the apprentice den. Everyone was sleeping. No one noticed her arrival. She curled up in her nest, and fell asleep. Some secrets would have to stay secrets she decided.

* * *

Rainpaw felt a paw jab at her side. "Go away!"she mewed. "Feathertrail is giving birth to her kits, and it's not going well!" Streamsong mewed urgently. Rainpaw was immediately awake.

"The first kit is coming! Keep pushing!" Streamsong mewed. Blood was flowing out with the kit. Streamsong handed the kit over to Rainpaw, who immediately started licking its fur the wrong way. The second kit came out. Windfrost, who is a queen, leaned over and dragged both kits to her belly, and licked their fur. A third kit came out. "These are your kits, Feathertrail," Streamsong meowed.

"Name this one Sootkit, and this one Whisperkit, and…" Feathertrail stopped speaking.

"Noooooooooo!" Volefoot yowled. He looked down at the unnamed kit. "You shall be named Bushkit, for the Bush that I stumbled into your mother. "Why, starclan?" Why did you take her?" Volefoot yowled. He crumbled to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

All night, he sat by his mate. At dawn, her body was carried away into the forest, and buried under the bush.

* * *

**Sorry for the dumb ending. Like I said, I am still new at this. I will probably add a chapter every 1 week.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Death

**I would like to thank Featherpool and Kittystar- The feather killer for giving me suggestions for names, and TinaWhacksFrostWithaMuffin and Hollyleaf1234 for giving me these helpful suggestions!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Death

Bushkit's POV

I heard pawsteps echoing through the tunnel. I turned around to see a big brown tom with warm green eyes. "How are you enjoying Earthclan?" he asked. I scowled and declared, "I can't won't talk to strangers!"

"I'm Mudstar, leader of Earthclan," Mudstar said. My eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were some random cat!" I yelped as I ducked under my nest. I peeked out from under my nest when I heard a laugh. This leader seemed very nice. "Let me take you on a tour in this camp," he said.

As I walked out, light poured over me, blinding me for a few seconds. "This is where the elders stay," Mudstar said. "And that is the apprentice den. Beside the entrance of this camp is the warriors den. On the bottom of that tree is the entrance to my den. To make announcements, I go to the top of the first branch on that tree."

When Mudstar walked away, I walked to the elders den. Windfrost said that they had lots of cool stories to tell. I walked over to the tunnel entrance. As I padded in, I saw a brown and white cat. "Hello, I'm Owlwing" the elder said. "You must be Bushkit." My eyes widened. How did she know my name?

"Let me tell you about all the other clans," Owlwing said. " This is Earthclan. We are known for our speed and skills of hiding. Treeclan is a place where there are many trees, bushes, berries, and flowers. They are known for their incredible climbing skills, and their knowledge of medicines."

"If there aren't any trees nearby, how do they hide?" I asked.

"They run away as fast as they can," Owlwing said. "Anyways, there is also the tribes. They live on the other side of this mountain. They have different ways of doing things. But anyways, The Tribe of Flowing Stream is known for their swimming and fishing skills."

"Yuck! Water? It makes my pelt all slimy!" I mewed.

Owlwing had a serious look on her face. "Don't let the hear you say that! They might smell like fish, but they are still very good at fighting!"

"I'm going to bed," I announced as I padded back into the queens den.

"Where have you been?" Whisperkit asked. "Mother said that Mudstar took you on a tour of this camp!"

"There was this really big sun, and there is this big tree! Mudstar's den is in the tree, and he makes announcements on a huge branch!" I meowed. "All the dens are underground and there are rocks that block the opening of each entrance. They all have a main tunnel leading to the den, and there are underground tunnels!"

"Those are to get around camp if another clan attacks us," Windfrost meowed. "Go to bed! Owlwing is still young. She will be there tomorrow."

* * *

"Cats of Earthclan! I have terrible news to tell you!" Mudstar yowled. "Owlwing is dead."

"Treeclan must have killed her!" Crowtalon yowled.

"We could ask them when we meet a border patrol," Leafwing meowed.

"Hazelfall, take a patrol to the TreeClan Border" Pebbleclaw meowed. "Sunleap, Vineflame, Frostflower, go with Hazelfall."

All the cats were either pacing around or murmuring quietly to each other. "While we are waiting for Hazelfall's patrol to bring back news, some of us should go hunting." Mudstar said.

"I'll take a patrol," a timid voice said. Every cat turned around to look at Leafwing.

"Crowtalon, do you want to come with us?" Volefoot meowed.

Crowtalon nodded and walked out into the forest. Followed by Leafwing and Volefoot.

* * *

The loud thumping of paws made all the cats sit up. Hazelfall burst through the entrance of the camp. "TreeClan did not murder Owlwing!"

* * *

**Sorry for the sudden ending. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. 1st Allegiances

**EarthClan**

** Leader**

Mudstar- big brown tom with warm green eyes.

**Deputy**

Pebbleclaw- Gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Streamsong- Silver she-cat with white spots and clear blue eyes.

Apprentice: Rainpaw- Dark blue she-cat with grey eyes.

**Warriors**

Volefoot- Grey tom with black paws and brown eyes.

Crowtalon- Black tom with sharp claws and emerald green eyes.

Frostflower-White she-cat with amber eyes

Vineflame- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sunleap- Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Leafwing- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hazelfall- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Queens**

Windfrost- White she-cat with cold blue eyes. (Mate: Crowtalon)

Adopted: Whisperkit, Sootkit, and Bushkit.

Kits: Darkkit

**Kits**

Mother: Feathertrail(white she-cat with honey colored eyes)[dead]

Father: Volefoot

Whisperkit- White she-cat with grey and black swirls. She has a pair of brown eyes.

Sootkit- Grey she-cat with honey colored eyes.

Bushkit- Black tom with brown stripes and bright orange eyes.

Mother: Windfrost

Father: Crowtalon

Darkkit- Black tom with feelingless blue eyes.

**Elders**

**TreeClan**

**Leader**

**Deputy**

**Medicine** **Cat**

**Warriors**

**Apprentices**

**Queens**

**Kits**

**Elders**

**The Tribe Of Flowing Stream**

**Stoneteller(Leader)**

**Successor(Deputy)**

**Prey Hunters**

**Cave Guards**

**Kit Mothers(Queens)**

**Kits**

**To-Bes(Apprentices)**

**Elders**

* * *

**If you want to, you can make a cat for a clan. **

* * *

**Cat form**

**Name: **

**Clan: **

**Looks:**

**Gender:**

**Position(Leader, Deputy, etc):**

**How they die:**

_If a female; kit names and looks:_

_If a kit or apprentice; warrior name: _


	4. Chapter 3: A Tiny Twist

**There was a time jump: Bushkit and his siblings are now 4 moons old. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Apprenticeship

"Every cat, gather around the giant oak tree!" Mudstar yowled. Everyone started to pile out of their dens. "I have two announcements to make. I went over to TreeClan with Pebbleclaw, and Streamsong. We concluded that they were not the murderer. We also checked with the Tribe, but they also did not kill Owlwing."

"They both had no reason to kill her," Pebbleclaw meowed. "She went on the journey to help the tribe settle in when no one else would. She also tried to help TreeClan when they were too sick to do anything. She fought every battle bravely, putting the clan before herself."

"She did not have any broken bones or scratches." Streamsong meowed.

"I was talking to her until moonhigh," Bushkit meowed.

Every cat turned to look at him. Mudstar meowed, "I was outside. I did not want him to get hurt. He is a kit of my sister. Anyways, I will send a patrol out later. The second thing is that a kit are ready to become an apprentice. Darkkit, please come here. Do you promise to train hard and obey your mentor till you become a warrior?"

"I do," Darkkit meowed.

"Then from this day until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Volefoot. " Mudstar mewed.

Darkpaw touched noses with Volefoot.

"Darkpaw! Darkpaw!" All the cats cheered.

* * *

A cat was sitting outside alone. It's head was expressionless, faceless.

"It will srtike again tonight. Another one will be added to the collection." a voice echoed.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was really busy with SCISAC preparations. **


	5. Chapter 4: The First Recieving

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I kinda lost interest in this story, and wanted to add some other stuff in it. **

* * *

Chapter 4: The first receiving

Bushkit was wandering around in a piece on open land that never seemed to end when a cat appeared in front of him.

"I can help your mother come back to life. All you need is to give up the life of one of your siblings." a voice mewed.

" Bushkit's eyes widened as he heard this offer. "No!" he meowed. "What if you aren't telling the truth?"

The dark furred cat scowled as she lunged at Bushkit. She stuffed something into Bushkit's mouth, then disappeared.

* * *

Bushkit woke up in a dark tunnel.

"Turn around and walk to the exit," a voice echoed. "Don't use your eyes, use all of your other senses.

Bushikit closed his eyes and walked forward, turning when he was asked to. Soon, he opened his eyes to see bright sunlight streaming through a crack in the den.

"This is the den of the spirits." a voice mewed. You will be receiving your first element for being brave in the dark, and showing good judgement even with the past events. With my heart, I give you the element of yin yang. Use this gift wisely."

"Wait! What is your name?" Bushkit meowed.

"Think back, then you will find my name," the voice mewed.

* * *

"You failed to kill him," a dark tabby meowed. " He is a five moons old kitten.

"But he is smart, master," a dark furred cat mewed.

"Silence!" the dark tabby yowled. "Next time you will succeed. We can not risk the prophecy coming true."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
